headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/ElectroBot/DanzxvFan8275
This is an idea of DanzxvFan8275 and Highdipo. This is their first collaboration idea. He will come out in the 5.7 Update with Iceland, the Exhaust Costume, and the Avalanche Costume. ---- __TOC__ Appearance ElectroBot has a square head, prominence Yellow Glowing Eyes, his Mouth is a half circle turning down, it's yellow and divided into 5 Rectangular parts. He has Scratches That sometimes Glowing Red. He does not have any nose. He has 2 Antennas Like horns. Power Shot Appearance ElectroBot will get lightings around his Head. Than A robotic Arm will Light Up the Dynamite For him. When the Dynamite is in the Ground it will Travel To the Opponent Until it Pop out with a lot of Rocks coming of the Ground (Same size as France's Power shot). The balls will be Surrounded In Blue Lightings. Power Shots ElectroBot has 2 power shots and 1 counter attack. Zap Shot (Air Shot) The Air Shot is called the Zap Shot. ElectroBot will pull out a big bug zapper that will electrocute the opponent if he/she is in the range of the Bug Zapper. The opponent will lay there for 3 seconds. ElectroBot will then throw the bug zapper into the goal. The trick to blocking this is to jump and kick before/while the zapper electrocutes you. Then, you can counter the power shot. Dynamite Shot (Ground Shot) His Ground Shot is called the Dynamite Shot. ElectroBot will light up a dynamite stick and will bury it in the ground and shout, "DYNAMITE!" (you can see it). The dynamite is a red stick with the fire on it. The dynamite will pop out where the opponent last was. If opponent is in blast radius of the bomb, he will explode and disappear for 3.5 seconds. The ball is in the dynamite, and will go up in three directions: diagonally to the left, straight up or diagonally to the right. Computer Shot (Counter Attack) ElectroBot's Counter Attack is called the Computer Shot. ElectroBot will toss a computer onto the opponent's side of the field. Then he will get a bucket of water. The Computer is Grey and Big (It's an Old computer), With Black keyboard. it has no mouse and The Screen is also Grey and Big. The water is in an Old dirty Brown Bucket. If you didn't already know, electronics and water don't mix, so he will throw the bucket onto the computer. If the opponent is in the range of it, he/she will be electrocuted in a similar way to Czech Republic's power shots and be like that for 4 seconds. The ball is in the water and bounce out when the water hits the computer in the direction of the opponent's goal or straight up. The opponent must counter this by kicking the water at the right time. Unlock Requirements Beat all the characters in arcade with 30 characters or pay 7,400,000 points. Costume: Exhaust Costume ElectroBot wears the Exhaust Costume. It's an S rank Costume that costs 530,530 Points. It's a Silver Dome, with TV antenna on it. Every 5 Seconds it will send out Red waves that lower the Opponent's Stats to the Lower Stats Exists (South Korea's) For 4 Seconds. (It's for pretty Short Distance so you Can Dodge it) Trivia *ElectroBot will be the 13th Non-Country character in the game. *This is the first idea collaboration of DanzxvFan8275 and Highdipo. DanzxvFan8275 made the power shots and the unlock requirements as well as creating the page, and Highdipo made the appearances and the costume. They would go on to make a second (Scotland). Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Highdipo Category:Collabs